The present disclosure relates to biasing of electro-optic modulators and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for providing an auto-bias control of an electro-optic modulator.
Electro-optic modulators may be used to convert an electrical signal to an optical signal. In general, the electrical signal modulates a constant optical beam to change the intensity and/or phase of the optical beam in agreement with the modulations of the electrical signal. The quality with which the electro-optic modulator transfers signals from the electrical domain to the optical domain depends, in part, on the point in the modulator transfer function at which the modulator is operated at, often referred to as the modulator operational bias point. Since a transmitter modulator operational bias point can change with temperature and/or time, the quality of the electro-optic modulator output is also temperature-dependent.